World in the Colour of Ash
by Roeauxlette
Summary: Long-long time ago, people said that a pair of twins, when born with different sex, were the reincarnation of a passionate couple deeply, madly in love, and not to be separated, until the end of their lives. Len/Rin. twincest.
1. Chapter I : The Twins

**A/N:** My first vocaloid fanfic. **:D** It's been lying around in my computer for almost two months before I finally have the heartiness to upload it, so I hope you like it. Now please enjoy it to the fullest and pardon me my bad English, grammatical errors and typo.

Oh, and be warned folks, this fic has **incest **in it (because I'm twisted just like that, lol. xD). So if the idea offends you, please, due to all respect, do not torture yourself by reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vocaloid and the legends. I own nothing.

* * *

**World in the Colour of Ash**

**Chapter I : The Twins**

**

* * *

**

Long-long time ago, people said that a pair of twins, when born with different sex, were the reincarnation of a passionate couple deeply, madly in love. It was said that because of the strength and the depth of their undying love, not even the heavens up high could separate them. Thus they came back to the world as one. Ever since the very first time their tiny hearts started beating, they had been together. And not to be separated, until the end of their lives.

* * *

"… Len," the sleeping boy heard a very familiar voice calling to him. The voice was faint like it was shouted from a place faraway, it barely reached his ears.

"Len!" again the voice called, a little bit more urgently and louder this time. But being the lazy-ass he is, he only turned the annoying voice out of his head and snuggled deeper into his warm comfortable blanket.

"LEN!!" the yell, plus the sudden cold from the abrupt loss of warmth, almost made him jump by surprise. Groaning, the blond cracked an eye open and rubbed it with his knuckles. There in front of him, stood no other than his twin sister with one of her hand on her hips and the other holding the blanket she just pulled roughly from Len's sleeping form.

"What is it Rin?" he grumbled, half annoyed.

"'What is it' you ask? We're almost late you sleepy-pants! Get yourself ready in less than 5 minutes or I'll leave you!" Kagamine Rin huffed in annoyance and turned away briskly, stomping out of his room.

Len watched the back of his sister's figure darkly before she disappeared into the hallway. He could only tell why she was so eager to come to school really early. For heavens' sake, it was only seven in the morning while the school started at 8! Not to mention that the sad school was only 15 minutes of walking away from their house.

Running his fingers through the mess that was his golden locks in frustration, he growled deep in his chest. The reason for Rin's over-excited behavior, especially when it came to coming to school early, must be to spend more time with that damned Kaito guy. The blue haired young man had started teaching at their high-school about half a year ago. And ever since, Rin had developed an ever-growing crush on said man. Unfortunately for Len though, the supposed-to-be-teacher returned Rin's feelings and the two of them had started going out for almost a month now. Their relationship was, of course, kept as a secret from everyone—except for Len who had known all about their affiliation since the beginning of it.

It was so easy for him to crash it, really. All he had to do was to tell to few of his friends, and then the rumor would spread around the school like a wild fire, thus leaving the couple with no other choice but to break up. Simple. Easy as taking a candy from a baby. But tempting as the idea seemed to be, Len didn't have the heart to shatter his cute little sister's happiness. He loved Rin's smile— though it wasn't directed to him, _yet_—all too much. And he just couldn't stand a sad and broken-hearted Rin. It would just hurt him all the more to have her crying over the young, blue-haired chemistry teacher.

So jealousy as he was, he left his sister had her fun with the Shion guy. He'd just have a close watch over the two of them. But if he ever noticed —even just the slightest hints—that the teacher had hurt his sister, he swore by his own life, the man would live no more.

"Leeen!!!!" a frustrated yell came from the dining room downstairs, telling him to hurry up. With a last yawn, Len sighed and rose up from his bed. Sleepily, he grabbed his towel and dragged his feet to the bathroom next to his own room. Getting ready for yet another boring day at school.

* * *

Len looked at the black board in front of the class unseeingly. His brows twitched to a frown and his knuckles rapping the wooden table in annoyance. Earlier, when his sister and he finally arrived to the school, Rin had disappeared immediately out of his sight. It wasn't like he didn't know where she went. He even dare put all of his money on a bet of his sister's whereabouts. She was in the chemistry lab with the man he hated the most in this whole world.

He was sure they weren't doing any inappropriate things. Len knew perfectly well that Rin was much, much too shy to do more than chaste kisses on the lips— though it still ignited his fury, thinking how another man was kissing his beautiful Rin —but it didn't mean he wasn't anxious of what they were doing alone in the lab. Even that Shion bastard —who always presented himself as a man with quite remarkable manner— was a grown man with his own needs.

On top of that, Len's twin sister was very cute and adorable —at least that's how she looked in his eyes — though a little bit short-tempered. And her innocence was just adding up to her attractiveness. Every normal guy would never refuse what little chance to steal a taste or two of those full, luscious lips of hers. So tempting, and almost sinfully alluring.

And looking at how ever since Rin came back to the classroom —just before the bell rang announcing the start of the first period of the class — up until now— the 3rd period — she kept smiling dreamily to herself, didn't help Len lessened his anxiety at all. Kagamine Len just couldn't help but thinking grudgingly of what that one hell of a lucky bastard had done to his Rin. The blond boy would throw his sister a glance or two for every two passing minutes, but still the clueless girl didn't even realize her brother's constant staring.

Messing his blond locks with his fingers in frustration— a new found habit of him— Len shot his burning gaze upon the opened blank note books upon his table.

'Get a hold of yourself, Kagamine!' he scolded himself inwardly and forcefully suppressed his restlessness. Three times he took deep breathes to calm himself down, then he forced himself to listen to whatever the thing their math teacher was blabbing at the front of the class.

As Len was trying his best—though not so successfully— not to fall asleep from the nonsense written on the black board, the school bell rang with deafening decibels. Making the teacher frowned from being cut while speaking, and the students sighed in relieve. Such heavenly sounds had helped them escape the stuck up teachers and their brain-consuming lessons. Cliché as the term was, 'saved by the bell' would always be every student's favorite words.

Just as Len stood up and stretched his arms while yawning loudly, Rin came up to his side and poked him on the ribs.

"Ow! What's that for!?" He protested and quickly rubbed the aching muscle.

"Nothing," Rin giggled. But just a moment later, her smile faltered and a look of uneasy crossed her face for a mere second. Others might miss the tiny hints of troubled look in her sapphire eyes, but not Len. Never Len.

"Hey," the blond boy called softly. "What's wrong?" He took her sister's hand and rubbed her tiny knuckles with his thumb soothingly. A simple, innocent gesture many siblings share.

"Umm," his sister hesitated for a while. "Do you think he will like it?"

Len knew right away, his twin was talking about the bentou she made this morning. Right after Len came down from his room to the kitchen—ready for school— Rin had nervously asked him to try some of the food she had cooked for Kaito while Len was still taking his bath. To be honest, the scrambled eggs were a little bit too sweet, and the sliced meats weren't cooked enough— Rin was never one to cook— but since they were made by Rin herself, certainly Len enjoyed eating them to the fullest.

"_Why don't you ask Mom to help you with it?" Len had asked earlier at home, his mouth still full with the scrambled eggs._

"_Because I want it to be a bentou that is full with my feelings," Rin pouted. "Why? Is it that bad?"_

"_Of course not, silly. It's very good." He smiled and messed up Rin's hair fondly. What wouldn't he give to have a bentou full of Rin's feelings to him? He smiled bitterly._

"Aah, that bentou?" Len stopped the flashback in his head. "He'll love it, trust me." Gently he reassured his sister.

"You sure?" Rin's hold on the bentou box tightened in uncertainty.

"Just go and give it to him," The blond boy turned his sister towards the door and pushed her gently. "Good luck," he whispered softly on her ears.

Rin glanced back at him one last time and smiled thankfully. She nodded and ran out of the class, presumably to the Chemistry Lab where she and Kaito often spend their lunch times together.

Right after the sight of her gone, Len's face darkened as he slowly dragged his steps outside the classroom.

"Yeah, he better like it," He muttered slowly to himself. His feet carrying him to the end of the long corridor, where there was the stair up to the roof top. He stepped up the stair and stopped in front of the only door at the end of it, both hands tucked in his pockets. "Or else…" with his right feet, rudely Len kicked the door open, and with long strides he walked outside, where the slightly chilly winds of late autumn blew past his face in greetings.

Sluggishly he threw himself down and laid his back to the wall, his long legs lounged in front of him, one rested over the other. Amid the peaceful atmosphere where above him was the clear sky complete with white rolling clouds and nobody was around to bother him, Kagamine Len inhaled the fresh air and closed his eye for a quite, peaceful nap alone to diminish his annoyance, and jealousy.

* * *

**-end of Chapter I-**

* * *

**Phew. Done at last. Well, I think this is what we get for listening to the Vocaloid's songs, especially SPICE!, over and over again for the last 3 months. Hahaha. :D This contains my favorite couple, the Kagamine Twins. And not just as a couple, I love them as a couple and as siblings at the same time. Yeah, for me, there's just something so mysterious and fascinating about incest. Lol. xD**

**Anyway, about the legend.. I get the idea of it from a very very old traditional value in an island in my country, Bali, there I say it. The place's quite popular; have you ever heard of it? But this traditional value is no longer done by them. Because, well, time has changed, and now we know that incest causes bad things to happen to your successors. I mixed the legend with several legends from different countries (including Japan) and thus was the origin of the story's prologue on top of this page.**

**Oh, and can you guess the origin of the story's title? ;D**

**Now, so sorry for the terribly long rambling and please do leave review. It can be constructive critiques, questions, ideas or anything, which will be used to improve the story and myself.**

**Thank you so much for reading! =)**

**With all the love of the world, BlackBitterRoo.**


	2. Chapter II : The School's Queen

**A/N : **first of all, I want to say my thanks and loves for you nice and wonderful people who had reviewed the first chapter. Thank you so much! 3

second, apparently I forgot to give you the characters' info last time. My bad then, I beg your pardon guys. Len, Rin, Miku are sophomores here. So they're around 15 or 16 year old. Kaito is 24 (yhea, quite young for a teacher huh? but I did have a teacher that young back in my middle school.) about the others will be explained as they appear in this fic. The school system that I'm using here is Japanese school system where all the kids in the same year are devided into classes. And the time-schedules work per class, not per person. If you aren't really familiar with it or confused, please feel free to asked me about anything. now, please, enjoy the show, Ladies and Gentlemen.. ;)

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**World in the Colour of Ash  
**

**Chapter II : The School's Queen  
**

* * *

Len was woken up from his blissful sleep on the rooftop by the buzzing of his cell phone inside his pants' pocket. Yawning and stretching his stiff limbs, he blinked and shook his head several times before fishing the phone out with almost-frozen fingers groggily. The blonde squinted his eyes and peered at the name showed on the tiny black and white screen at the phone's front. It was Rin.

With his thumb, he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear. Pushing the tiny device up with his shoulder to keep it in place, he rubbed both of his hands together in order to lessen the coldness.

"Yhea, Rin?" White puffs forming from his warm breath as he spoke.

"Len! Where are you!?"

"Somewhere at school, what's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily and got back to his former relaxed position.

"Geez, Len! You'd been missing since the lunch break! Lucky you though, I told the teachers you were at the infirmary from eating too much."

"Thanks Rin," Len chuckled lightly. "I love you." His pair of sapphire eyes softened in fond, followed by the corner of his lips pulling into a small smile at his own words. From the other side of the line, a short 'huff' of mild annoyance could be heard from his sister, causing his chuckles to extent.

Rin might take the words as a playful one, or thought that Len said it out of his thanks as she had covered for his absence at class. But Len was nothing but saying the truth. He just couldn't help but smiled and let his eyes to glint in amusement at how dense his sister was to his words. It was like smiling after reciting his own personal joke, really.

"Anyway Len, I- I'm going home with Kaito-sensei since he had offered me a ride home, so… well, is that okay with you?" Rin informed her twin quickly in one take of breath. Blushing furiously after.

"Oh…" In a second, the glint in Len's eyes immediately faded away as his face fell a little. He could practically hear how she blushed and stuttered just at the mention of the Shion guy's name. "Okay." He answered in a crisp tone none too gently.

The conversation died down for a few seconds before one spoke slowly in her feminine voice.

"Len?" a hint of reluctance and worry laced Rin's voice as she asked uncertainly.

Sensing the hesitancy in the girl's voice, quickly Len gave another response. "Yhea, sure. No problem Sis'." He spoke to the phone in fake cheeriness.

"You… sure?"

"Really, Rin. It's all right. You just have fun, 'kay?" the blonde boy softened his tone and smiled—albeit forced. He was sure even though his sister on the other end of the line couldn't see it, she could 'hear' his smile.

"Okay, then… Bye-bye,"

"Bye-bye," right after the line was dead; Len clicked his phone and stared at the blinking clock on the corner of the screen. 03.30 p.m. School had just ended for the day 45 minutes ago.

'Have I really slept that long?' he shrugged it off and collected himself to his feet. With both hands tucked inside his pockets to keep them warm, he walked back into the school building and walked down the stairs to the floor where his classroom was located. Looked like the class was already empty. Hell, even the entire building was lack of the usual noise of foot-steps and people chit-chatting.

Just as he gathered his belongings and threw the bag across his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of teal-green strands. And all of a sudden, the proud girl who seated on the first place of 10 hottest girls at school, Hatsune Miku herself, was standing in front of him, arms folded in front of her curvaceous body. Anyway, Rin was on the 4rth seat, because while adorable, she wasn't curvy enough—not like Len minded though.

"Hi, Len-kun, do you have a minute or two?" the girl shifted her legs, her long twin pig tails waving back and forth down her sides.

"Um, sure…" the blonde answered offhandedly. Len, raised like a true gentleman through and through that he was, couldn't turn a young woman down despite the fact that no one could imagine just how he missed the comfort and warmth his bed provided and how his stomach was rumbling like an angry dinosaur, from the lack of food. For heaven's sake, he hadn't eaten since this morning! Sleeping in the cold was doing bad things to him, really. Maybe he should stop doing it. Or maybe not.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Again, despite himself, the boy offered a small smile and shook his head politely. His inner mind begged that the girl would finish quickly though. The freezing temperature and the whole Rin-going-home-with-the-lucky-Shion-bastard thing were really getting on his nerves.

"Ah, great…" Miku smiled in satisfaction. "Well, the thing is… don't you think that we're kinda… _close_, lately?" she batted her eyelashes at Len.

At this statement, Len only nodded with the forced-smile still lingering on his lips. But even with his calm façade, his inner self was frowning a little. 'Close?'

What little interactions he could remember having with the teal-haired girl standing in front of him was simple short-lived talks about the school project they were—with some other students— assigned together. The teacher had made groups of five for the assignment, and coincidentally the two of them had been put in a same group, that's all. Aside from the project-talks, well, they were just out-of-formality exchanges of greetings when one ran into another on the school's corridors. Oh, but if he thought of it more closely, there were several—actually, quite often— times when their eyes met in the middle of the class. But that happened just because the girl sat next to Rin in class. And Len spent almost 65% of his time at school gazing at his sister so it couldn't be helped if their eyes met quite frequently.

'Ah, she must've thought that I'm staring at her all the time,' the thought dawned to his mind. Len fought the little frown that was threatening to form in his face and instead, replied casually.

"Well, if you said so," the boy offered another friendly smile.

"Sure, sure…" the school queen chuckled confidently and twirled a strand of her teal locks with her index while leaning her form back against one of the tables. "Well, Len-kun… I too have been thinking of you—no, even better, of _us_— recently… you know?" she slurred her voice a little bit. Trying to sound sexy apparently.

"Pardon me, Hatsune-san?" Len tilted his head a little and asked politely though he knew perfectly well what this girl in front of him was talking about.

A loud, girlish giggles had immediately erupted from Miku, like Len had told her some kind of a joke. "Please, Len-kun… don't play all innocent with me. We know it only makes you even more.… _irresistible_," she batted her eyelashes again and reclined from her former sloppy pose.

Suddenly the school queen was already at his side, whispering breathily on Len's ear. Their cheeks almost brushing from the proximity. "I know that you've been stealing glances at me too,"

Len blinked twice and immediately took a step backward to provide the much needed personal space between them. "Well, Hatsune-san, I do believe that—"

"Shhhh…" the stubborn girl pressed her two fingers on Len's lips just as he was about to tell her that he wasn't interested in her—in a polite way, of course.

"No, please… don't say no just because you're too shy to admit it. You'll regret it Len-kun," the twin-tailed girl shook her head again while letting out 'tsk-tsk' sounds between her lips. "You can answer me when you are perfectly ready, okay? Take your time, Len-kun, I'll be waiting for you patiently," she winked suggestively, "Oh! And don't worry, I won't move my eyes to other men while I'm waiting," Miku let out another set of girlish giggles and darted out of the class room, still giggling. "Until tomorrow, Dear!"

The blonde only stood in silence, dumb-struck. No to boast, but Len had got quite a lot of girls confessing to him about their feelings, and even asking him out. But with an apologetic smile and sympathetic words—though fake as it was— they would all back off and worshipped him even more for his kindness and gentlemanship. But this girl… He had never seen a girl with such confidence—bordering to arrogance— along with just as much density and boldness.

'Does she think just because she's rather beautiful then she gets _all_ of the men's attentions!? Oh, please,' Len shook his head in disbelief and wiped his lips roughly with the sleeves of his shirt. Trying to get rid of the hints of bitterness from Miku's perfume-coated fingers.

Kagamine Len heaved a tired sigh as he walked out of the class room to go home. The silly girl could think as she pleased, he wouldn't care whatsoever. Everything could be cleared up tomorrow. At the moment he was hungry, no, _starving_ and shivering from spending almost 5 hours sleeping outdoor at this temperature. All that he needed was a really hot shower, a plate of warm, delicious foods, and —after having such a school drama earlier— maybe some aspirin too.

* * *

**-end of Chapter II-**

**

* * *

**

**Well, it isn't as long as the first chapter, but i hope you like it. I've chosen to update this instead of doing my biology paper (20 pages of bone diseases and disorders, oh the joy!) So it's rather rushed and I didn't proofread it. I hope I didn't mess around with many mistakes.. *gulp* **

**Lol, a seducer!Miku !!! I wrote about her more harshly in my draft-notebook, but I'm affraid it would offend her fans if i posted it raw just like what i've written, so i edited it a bit, and it turned out like this. Not so bad, i think... Maybe because the first Vocaloid PV that i saw was 'Servant of Evil', or maybe it was just something else, but i can't say that i like her too much. She's okay, but seeing her stealing Len's attention from Rin in the 'Evil Series' had grown some antipathy towards her in me. LOL! poor Miku! I don't hate her though, so don't worry.. xD**

**Oh, and since I can't reply to Anonymous reviewers privately, so I think I'll just reply here. I hope you don't mind? :)**

**Anonimus : you're not alone, buddy.. I like it too, and I take it most of my readers here love twincest too? :D**

**Varth : Well, Varth dear, this is just a suggestions, but please don't force yourself if you can't stand this fic 'kay? It won't be good for your health, you know.. :)**

**BloodStainedMoon : I'm glad you like it ^^ but i can't take the parents away.. I want to keep the fic as real as possible, so we need parent figures here, though yes, they won't be showed much in the fic.. As for Len's twisted feelings, well, it's a secret only he himslef know at the moment, so.. it's not much of a problem (yet) right? :)**

**Phew, I think that's all for now.. Now I'm going to make my abandoned Biology Paper and the other piling holiday-homeworks (or not, who knows? ;D)**

**With all the love of the world,**

**BlackBitterRoo.  
**


	3. Chapter III : The GreenEyed Monster

**A/N : **It's been a while, right? I'm really sorry to keep you waiting and thank you for all the reviews, supports, and, above all, patience. This chapter is for you guys, who've been waiting patiently and staying in touch with this crappy fic of mine. oh, and also to the new readers, welcome! And special thanks to **theallmightyTACO**, because your review got me LOLed hard. thanks for making my day and reminding me of the existence of this fic :)

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied.

**Warning: **lame grammar, typo, un-BETA-ed, corny scenes, cheesy fluff, read at your own risks. oh, and incest, if you haven't noticed, that is.

* * *

**World in the Colour of Ash**

**Chapter III : The Green-Eyed Monster  
**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Kaito-san, it was… fun." Stuttered a blushing Kagamine Rin to a blue-haired man leaning against a sleek midnight blue car at the front of the Kagamines' house.

"Don't worry Rin-chan," the chemistry teacher flashed his student-turned-girlfriend a wide smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, yes it was really fun," a shy smile tugged at the corner of Rin's lips. Kaito-san was always gentle and pleasant to be around with, she mused.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, we should ride together more often then."

The blonde girl's cheeks were tinted red as her boyfriend lowered his towering figure to meet her lips in a good bye kiss. She held her breath in anticipation as she felt butterflies fluttering about inside her tummy. And just when their lips were only millimeters apart—

"EHM!"

Someone cleared his throat loudly. Making his presence known on purpose. The couple jumped away from each other in an instant. Both were afraid of getting caught.

"You better get into the house Rin, it's getting late." Kagamine Len spoke in a clipped tone. He was fixing his gaze on the black asphalt street like it was the most interesting thing in the world, a deep scowl marring his young face.

"Len! I thought… You! Ugh—!" Mortification and anger attacked the shocked and panicked girl.

"Now." The older one of the twins added sternly. He jerked his head towards the door, both of his arms folded in front of his chest. His words final.

"Ah, well… see you tomorrow then, Rin-chan? Len-kun," Kaito dipped his head to the Kagamine boy. For a split second, their eyes clashed in a not-so-subtle distaste against one another—the boy's fiercer than the older man's. Then the innocent smile was back plastered to his face as he waved to Rin and got back into his car. Kaito started the sleek sedan and drove into the night.

The moment Rin turned her head around towards Len, the blond boy was gone, no longer leaning against the wall. Half-annoyed and half-embarrassed, she stomped her way into the house. And immediately ran into none other than her own mother.

In a flash, all her annoyance changed into horror and nervousness. She stole a brief glance at the clock on the wall—06.30 p.m..

'Crap!' the girl cussed inwardly. She usually arrived at home around 4 p.m. at worst. Missing without any explanation for two and a half hours wasn't really a good idea, especially if you had no good excuse to back it with.

"Ah! Rin-chan sweetie, you're finally home! How was the study group, hmm?"

"Eh?"

Well, that's weird. Her mom didn't look angry at all.

"The studying together at the Yowanes'? Len told me there'll be a big test tomorrow, so you're studying with some of your friends. Right?" Mrs. Kagamine lifted a single eyebrow in confusion.

"O-ooh! Yeah, sure, the… the big test right? Ah, everything's fine Mom, I might even get a perfect score tomorrow. Ah-ahahaha," the blond girl let out a nervous laugh. Thanking her twin brother inwardly.

Rin's mother chuckled and ushered her daughter inside. "Now, now, hurry clean yourself up and get ready for dinner, okay?"

"'Kay Mom!"

With light, cheery steps, Rin skipped past her mother and was about to set foot on the first step of the stairs when she heard the faint sound of piano—almost drowned by the TV's Evening News.

Wait, the piano? She tip-toed into the living room and found Len, playing their piano alone. Rin gasped and quickly peered at the calendar by the coffee table. It was Wednesday. Every Wednesday, she usually played the piano with Len from 5 p.m. until dinner time. They've never planned about this weekly jam session, but it had become an unspoken agreement between the Kagamine siblings. Maybe it's a twins' thing or whatnot, but they really treasured this private time together. Len and Rin, on one piano bench, playing tunes and having fun in their own private world of two.

The guilt-stricken younger twin padded quietly until she was right behind her brother's back—swaying slightly with the dark tune he's playing at the moment.

"Len…" She nudged her twin's shoulder softly.

There was no response.

"Len," another nudge—harder this time. "Len, I'm talking to you!"

Len's slender fingers stopped dancing on the ivory keys, leaving the song unfinished; tattered away in the thin air. Now there was only the deafening silence. Broken slightly by the monotonous, lonely sound of the newscaster from the television.

"Thank you. For buying me some time by lying to Mom."

"You did the same for me at school this afternoon. We're even," was the boy's dry answer. He didn't even turn to face his sister.

Facing her brother's cold back, Rin whispered solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

There was a long silence until, finally, Len voiced his reply.

"What for?"

"For forgetting our usual piano time."

"Oh, I don't mind. I understand that you're just too busy enjoying your time with _Shion-sensei_," he spat the name like it was poison.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, okay?" Rin could hear how her own voice trembled. Len had never spoken to her that way.

She knew he had changed. He's a little bit temperamental lately, yes, and he did pick up fights for no good reason with the other guys at their school sometimes. Often, she even found herself getting scared at how harsh and cruel this foreign, hot-blooded Len's words and actions could be. But never had she stood at its receiving end.

Even when Len was changing from a cheery, bright boy into this sullen and hot-headed teenager, his attitude towards his sister had stayed the same. He was always the gentle and caring big brother. Sure, they banter once in a while, but Rin had never heard her brother's voice so thick with hate it sounded bitter in her ears.

"I didn't… didn't mean to skip our quality time together," She felt her eyes getting hot and bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Her throat constricted painfully.

Len sighed hearing his sister's broken voice. He could imagine the tears started to pool at the corner of her sapphire eyes. So he rose from the piano bench and walk away from his twin sister. All the way never looking back in fear of his crumbling resolution lest he saw the expression on Rin's face. If he saw his sister cry, without any doubt he would immediately rush to her side to hug and comfort the poor girl. And that just wouldn't do—for now.

"I s-said I'm sorry," the younger twin sobbed softly. "I'm really—"

"Save it, Rin…" and with that he disappeared into the corridor. Stepping up the stairs in silent and slammed the door to his room shut. Leaving the trembling girl alone in the living room.

* * *

A loud growl escaped the blond boy's lips as he swept his arms over the nightstand in fury, knocking down a bed lamp and sending a tiny alarm clock come crashing noisily. Flailing in blinded rage, his back hit the wooden door hard and he slid down to the cold floor.

He hurt her. He hurt his sister and it was unforgivable. He was being childish. He was being selfish, and he was… jealous.

He had spent two hours waiting for Rin to come through the front door. He expected her to arrive at home on the usual time. Naively thinking that the bastard would immediately drive his sister home. But no, they'd been gone for three and a half hours, only god knows where. And he spent those tormenting hours—every second of it—in questions of what the hell were those two doing. Where did they go, what did they do, what kind of love words did they whisper to each other's lips—

'Fuck! Cut it off, Kagamine!' Loudly Len banged the back of his head to the door, trying to get his mind clean from the taunting images of his sister and the blue-haired jerk.

'Look what you've done!' his face scrunched up in disgust of himself. 'You hurt her…'

He buried his face in his cold palms, damp with perspiration. Never before in his life had he felt so ashamed of himself.

'_I _hurt her.'

Len couldn't believe he'd just lost from the ugly green-eyed monster. He had succumbed to the jealousy burning in his heart and he hurt his sister with his attitude. He knew Rin was not the one to be blamed, and he even hate it more that his sister cried and apologized for something that wasn't even her fault. He knew, but he just couldn't help himself. He just wanted someone to blame for all his miseries.

And as his mind's getting clearer, Len was now full with self-loathing and regret. He shouldn't have just left her like that.

Hurriedly, he rose from his bedroom floor and dashed downstairs, jumping down the stair two or three steps at a time—almost killing himself at the process. Gasping for breath, he took notice that the living was now empty, and at the dining table were just his father—reading an evening newspaper—and his mother—preparing the dinner.

"Where's Rin, Mom?"

"She went to her room saying she wasn't hungry. I'm kinda worried though; your sister doesn't really look well just now. Check on her for me, dear?"

"Oh, okay, I'll just skip dinner too then." The teenage boy went back running up the stairs and stopped short right in front of his twin's door—exactly across from his own.

He breathed deeply once, twice, and gently knocked the wooden door. There was no reply. Again he knocked, with a little more urgency this time. And after being ignored for the second time, he turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open.

Len peeked into the dark room before silently padding inside. He immediately spotted a large bundle of puffy bedcover on the far corner of the bed. Slowly he took careful steps towards the bundle that he assumed was his sister.

The older twin's eyes scanned the room and found many photo frames on his sister's nightstand. One held a picture of the twins in their pre-school uniforms, and the other one showed the two of them in their middle-school years under the blooming cherry tree.

Len skipped the last frame because in it was something he found repulsing. It was a picture of Rin with a man whose hair was the same shade of blue with the long scarf they're sharing in the picture. They looked so happy together it bothered Len to the point of wanting to break the picture every time he saw it.

Gently he sat down at the end of the bed. Staring at the bundle of bed cover.

"Hey," he started softly. "I'm sorry; didn't mean to be angry with you…"

The bed cover shifted a little and he could hear a small snivel from under it.

"I'm really sorry Rin, I was too harsh, and I was angry for no reason at all," he put a comforting hand upon the bundle. "It wasn't your fault; I shouldn't have treated you like that."

With a tired sigh, Len wound his arms around his blanket-covered sister. The bed cover slipped down to Rin's shoulders, revealing that Len was hugging his sister from behind, his temple against the back of her neck.

The older blond caught sight of a drop of tear rolling down his sister's pale cheek, and he felt the girl was trembling against his embrace. Gently he turned Rin around to face him properly.

"Rin…" But the girl wouldn't meet him in the eyes. She hung her head low and let her locks of golden hair spill over her face. All that Len could see was just her pearl white teeth biting her plump lower lip, and fresh trail of tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Rin, please…" pleading softly, Len put his palms at both of his sister's cheeks and lifted her face to get a better look of it.

"Please don't cry, you know you break my heart every time you do so." He leaned closer and traced the wet trails on her skin with the tip of his tongue, up until he kissed both of her eyes dry—reveling, almost sinfully, at the salty taste of her tears—as he pulled her closer against him. Resting her head against the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for what I did downstairs; you know that I didn't mean it. I was just… upset," he whispered into the shell of the girl's ears, gently nibbling on her earlobe, landing feather-light butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin.

He was almost lost, drunk in the act of not-so-brotherly affection towards his sister. He could even care less about apologizing to her, all that occupied his mind now was just the need to senselessly kiss those soft-looking, temptingly luscious, lips of—

"Why upset?" came the timid answer from the younger blonde.

Len was brought out of his reverie, and almost sighed in relief. At least, she didn't refuse to talk to him.

"Well… there's this… new song, which I just made. Thought you might like it, so I just can't wait to play it for you." He uttered the lie so easily it made his own skin crawl.

'Look what a lying monster you've become, Kagamine,' Len spat to himself inwardly.

"Is it g-good?"

"Hmm?"

"The song… is it really good?"

"Well, I think you should say whether it's good or not yourself tomorrow when you hear it, okay?" the boy was now patting his sister's head tenderly. His chin resting snugly against the top of Rin's head, while his mind's thinking of the tunes he should play to back up the lie. It's not a 100% lie though, he actually _did_ have a tune or two made while thinking of Rin. So they could do just fine, he guessed.

"So, you're no longer mad at me?" Rin peeked up at her twin brother from under damp, long lashes. The sight of his sister looking up at him with her eyes still watery from crying, her cheeks flushed, and her plump lips—red from being bitten over and over again earlier— half-opened, almost made Len lose his senses.

He quickly turned his gaze away and tightened his hold on the blond girl's waist.

"No, of course not, Rin," Len tried his best to make his voice sounded less raw. Now that he paid attention, his throat did feel a little dry, didn't it?

"I'm glad then… I can't stand you being mad at me Len, after all—"

Suddenly the room felt unbearably hot for the teenage boy. He could feel his sister's warm body, flush against his torso. Her breath against the base of his throat, the sweet smell of her orange-scented shampoo wafting against his nose. His eyes caught the sight of one of his sister's camisole strap, sliding down the soft, soft pale skin of her exposed shoulder.

"After all, _I need you_ too much—"

As the unfinished words struck the last blow needed to destroy his fortress of self-restraint, Kagamine Len swore he heard a snapping sound coming from somewhere inside his mind. That's one second before he pounced on his little sister… and kissed her.

* * *

**-end of Chapter III-**

**

* * *

Now, now, some cliffy wouldn't hurt that much, right? *smirk*  
**

**Now that I've made a coming back into this fandom, I hope I'll be able to finish this story. It feels good to actually fall in love with your story all over again. It gives the strength needed to create more posibilities in widening the plot.**

**So! Coming in next chapter - Rin and Len: the aftermath, and the continuation of Miku's 'confession' to Len. **

**Reviews and comments will be highly appreciated! Don't let me become a lonely writer, will you? :')  
**

**With all the love of the world,**

**Kanashiminoru.  
**


End file.
